


[Podfic] keep him from drowning

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion singing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Unresolved Emotional Tension, canon typical language, implied injury, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "He doesn't remember the fight."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] keep him from drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep him from drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656034) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** keep him from drowning  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:09:05, mp3  
**Warnings:** non-specific but severe injury

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qd6f8z712uqt790/keep_him_from_drowning.mp3/file)


End file.
